The present invention relates to a modified cleat structure for a boat and, more particularly, to a movable hidden cleat structure for a boat, which does not occupy usable space when not in use.
Cleats are usually distributed at the periphery in a boat, and are fixed on a deck of a boat body. They are used to fix cargos on the boat or are used to tie cables when the boat is berthed at a dock.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cleat structure for boat comprises a transverse rod 10 and two vertical rods 12 connected below the transverse rod 10. The transverse rod 10 is fixedly locked onto a boat deck 16 with two screw bolts 14 through the two vertical rods 12, and is tied by a cable. When cleats are used to fix cargos, the cable is wound around the cargos, and two ends of the cable are fixed at the two vertical rods of different cleats, thereby fixing the cargos and preventing the cargos from easily loosening or moving. When the boat is berthed at a dock, one end of the cable is wound around the vertical rods of a cleat and tightly tied up, while the other end of the cable is fixed at the dock, thereby firmly tying the boat to prevent it from drifting away from the dock.
However, because existent cleats for boat are projective from and fixed on the boat deck, they not only occupy the space of the boat deck, but also may easily stumble careless people passing by to cause hazards. Besides, because conventional cleats are fixed projective objects on the deck, there is much limit to their installation positions. They can only be installed on the deck at the edge of the boat body to avoid passageways or activities places.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a hidden cleat structure for boat to effectively resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hidden cleat for boat of convenient use, which can be conveniently unfolded when in use and can be conveniently hidden when not in use, hence having the advantage of not occupying space of the boat deck when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hidden cleat for boat, which can effectively prevent people passing by from stumbling to provide a hidden cleat structure of high safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hidden cleat for boat, which can be installed at any convenient place because of its mobile hidden structure.
To achieve the above objects, a hidden cleat structure for boat of the present invention comprises a seat body, a mobile pile, elastic components, a driving piece, and a driving rod. The mobile pile longitudinally connects the seat body, and can slide up and down on the seat body. The elastic components are disposed in the sliding direction between the mobile pile and the seat body. The driving piece can move transversely, and is disposed in a receiving cavity of the seat body. An erect heart-shape track is disposed on the driving piece. The heart-shape track includes an upper and a lower stop points and two transitional points, which are obliquely placed in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction, hence forming a unidirectional circulatory closed track. One end of the driving rod is fixed on the mobile pile. and the other end thereof is located in the heart-shaped track of the driving piece.